


Valentines day

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, kiss, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock calls john in a hurried voice to make John go downstairs in their new house so he can enjoy Valentine's day with him while surprising John and having a romantic evening .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy story set on Valentine's

John picked up the phone that had rang twice but he had been too lazy to pick up , he was tucked in bed with his pyjamas on after all . "What is it Sherlock?". "John come downstairs quickly , no time for explanation just hurry !". Sherlock let out in a quick breath all at once and hung up the phone . What in the bloody hell is Sherlock on about now ? John took his time walking down the narrow stairs he hadn't gotten used to yet . Out of all the places Sherlock had to choose the most akward house for us to move into . John giggled to himself . "Sherlock really is out of this world " he thought. When John finally reached the kitchen the lights were off , but there was a faint flickering of candles . The glass roof let the stars shine in which made the floor glitter, this was the first time John noticed this . What is this ?!

The song 'the way you look tonight' filled the room . Sherlock emerged from the dark corner of the room with a single red rose in his hand , he was humoured by John's look of utter shock. "Dont tell me you've forgotten its Valentine's day!" He Laughed . "Sherlock I'm so sorry I didn't get you anything .. I forgot !" John was cut off by sherlocks lips . "Well John you can make it up to me with this dance can't you ?" Sherlock smiled and winked . John's heart skipped a beat and he could barely look Sherlock in the face . Sherlocks lip. Brushed John's ears and he whispered "nice pyjamas ." Into John's ears and laughed softly . John couldent bare Sherlock teasing him he felt himself flush red " Well you suggested it Sherlock , dance with me ." Sherlock gently held John's waist and guided John into a slow waltz . John stumbled . 

Sherlock tried to hold his laughter to not humiliate John but , oh god was it hard to . Sherlock eventually composed himself but John saw " What Did you expect , when did you think an ex - military doctor , detectives blogger and co bloody crime solver could have learned to dance ?!" John and Sherlock looked each other in the eyes and giggled at the same time . " Ill teach you then ,just follow my lead ." Sherlock said smoothly and held John closer . They danced in time with the music and John relaxed into sherlocks arms . Sherlock bent down and kissed the top and kissed the top of John's head . John noticed Sherlock was chewing something. "Whats that Sherlock?" John asked sheepishly . Sherlock laughed and asked if John wanted to share some. "Huh?" "What do you mean sherl" John was interrupted by sherlocks tongue in his mouth . He tasted a sweet taste of milk chocolate and honey . John smiled to himself , he'd bodly done this to Sherlock on their first date . He was pleased Sherlock remembered such a thing . They had a long and sweet kiss. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John in a loving embrace, bent down and whispered into John's ear "I love you." Without hesitation John stood on his tippy toes and whispered " I love you too." Back .


End file.
